The Soul of Kindness
by OctoReader
Summary: Before the events of Undertale, a boy falls into the underground. Exploring a new world and evading the Royal Guard he spreads joy to all those he meets. He doesn't have determination. He can't reset. But he has a weapon far greater than human can wield, a big heart.


**Hey its Octoreader! I've decided to write an Undertale fic and decided to do it on the soul of kindness of one of the fallen children before Frisk. I hope you'll enjoy this and I really appreciate reviews to make my story better. Either way please sit back, grab some ketchup and enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue:**

A boy walked through the sunny streets of town trying to find a specific monster's house.

Things had changed a lot recently with the freedom of the monster's in the underground by another human. Before he knew it, his neighborhood was populated with monsters. It was at first disorienting but eventually life resumed to its normal pace. He even took to befriending some of the monsters at school. Life was good.

Except for one unanswered question.

He had a brother by the name of Matthew.

Long ago, his brother disappeared in the same mountain the monsters lived in. He hadn't seen him for years. When the monsters came up, he decided to seize his chance and find out what happened to him. He asked and asked every monster he knew but no one gave him a detailed answer simply stating every human who fell died except the most recent one. However, there was one friend who knew something.

He was joke-telling skeleton by the name of Sans who he befriended after seeing him sitting outside the school telling really corny (but admittedly funny) jokes outside. One day after school he decided it was worth a shot to ask him.

"kiddo," he responded fiddling with a bottle of used ketchup, "i know who your talking about but I don't think it's my right to tell you."

"Then who can?" asked the boy curious.

"go to Undyne's house," said Sans, "she can tell you."

The boy knew her. She was that cop, who always yelled at him not to jaywalk. He didn't have found memories of her. She was always crabby and yelled a lot.

"But she's mean!" said the boy.

"no she isn't." responded the skeleton lazily, "just go to her and she'll tell you. now if you'll excuse me i've got to go to Grillby's for a refill."

And with that the skeleton walked off.

"Wait!" said the boy but Sans was already out of earshot.

The boy really didn't want to go to the crabby monster's house but that was the only way to get answers.

So here he was, in front of a rather nice lawn knocking on the door of a great white house. Weird looking flowers populated the lawn along with a bunch of weider looking scientific instruments sticking out of the ground. After a few raps the door opened and a blue monster with blazing red hair appeared. It was Undyne

"Hello," she grumbled as she was obviously interrupted from whatever fish monsters do during the day, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," replied the boy, "Do you know anything about a boy named Mathew."

The fish lady's face turned a paler shade of blue as her eyes widened. She looked left and right to see if anyone was watching and gave the boy an intense look.

"Who the hell are you?" she said angrily.

"I'm his brother." replied the boy.

Undyne's look softened, "Well get in here," she said, "I don't have all day."

The boy tentative stepped into what was the living room of the house. It looked cozy and spacious with a big tv which had shelves of DVD's dedicated to anime next to it. Undyne closed the door and flumped on the couch as if she had a migraine.

"Kid," she said with her hands resting over her forehead, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," responded the boy with growing anticipation.

"Then sit," said Undyne, "and listen."

The boy obeyed and sat on a plush sofa.

"I'm going to tell you how your brother impacted my life and so many others." she said, "He was the soul of kindness and affected more people in the span of a few weeks than most do in a lifetime before he died."

"Now please, I didn't find out some of this stuff until later from Alphys' surveillance recordings but here's how it all began…"

 **Okay, this is the prologue. The story takes place next chapter. Please read on (well do it when I get the next chapter up) and review!**


End file.
